Apparatus which provide alerts to a user when an event occurs are known. For example a mobile telephone or other type of electronic device may provide a ringtone or other audio alert when an incoming call is received or if a message is received. Such apparatus may also provide visual alerts such as a notification displayed on a display.
It is useful to provide different alerts in different circumstances. For example if the user is in a meeting they might not want to receive any audio alerts which may interrupt the meeting. Alternatively in other situations it may be beneficial to provide the user with audio alerts.